Adding Insult to Injury
by Kumomi
Summary: "Every night, he'd hear them, and his heart would ache." After losing Elena to Damon, Stefan is subjected to hear the couple's newfound passion. I don't own Vampire Diaries. Please review!


Stefan sighed as he heard a soft moan come from upstairs in his brother's bedroom.

That's how they always started.

Cursing his sensitive vampire hearing, Stefan looked down at the withered book in his lap. 'Damn', he thought to himself, 'Just as I was getting to the good part.' Snapping his copy of 'Night World: Soulmate' shut, Stefan stood with the slow, exaggerated pace of a human to place the book on the wood table in front of the couch.

Another moan drafted through the air, heavier than the first.

Gritting his teeth, Stefan debated leaving the house. He did have some hunting to take care of, along with a quick check up on Pearl's daughter to make sure she hadn't killed Jeremy.

A deep masculine groan, mixed with a very feminine high pitched cry, solidified Stefan's debate to leave the house. Moving at vampire speed now, Stefan snatched his coat and left his house, slamming the house shut behind with enough force to rattle some windows.

* * *

When Stefan returned two hours later, the house was quiet. Throwing his coat carelessly over the couch, he turned towards the kitchen- to find Damon leaning casually against the door frame.

"Hello brother," Damon regarded lightly, taking a sip of his scotch.

"Damon," Stefan acknowledged with a nod of his head, brushing past him to wash the remnants of squirrel fur off of his hands.

"Good hunting trip?" Damon pressed, turning his body to face Stefan at the sink.

"Same as always," Stefan clipped, not exactly wanting a conversation with his sibling at that moment. Still, Damon continued.

"That's… good. Elena was… curious." At the mention of her name, Stefan sighed and wiped his hands on a dishrag.

"Look Damon, I think it's-" Stefan winced, "wonderful that you and Elena are so happy with each other. However," he glared at Damon, who was hiding a smirk behind the glass of alcohol raised to his lips, "could you guys _contain_ yourselves while I, or anyone else, happens to be in the house?"

Stefan shuddered at the memory; he had brought a girl back from their date, intending to 'get to know her better.' Much to his horror, Damon and Elena started just as he was feeling up her breast. Even worse, the girl wriggling in his lap was turned on by the noises loud enough to reach human ears. When she teased Stefan into making it a competition of who could be the loudest, he promptly stood from his position, dropping her to the floor. He'd then escorted her from the house, and declared they shouldn't bump into each other again.

"No need to be so _prude, _little brother," Damon stated arrogantly, downing the last of his drink. "I'm not _being_ prude, brother" Stefan shot back. "You have the woman I loved wrapped in your sheets. I don't need a soundtrack to add to that visual."

Damon winced and moved to pat his brother on the shoulder. When Stefan attempt to shrink away from the gesture, his grip tightened into a firm hold.

Leaning close to his ear, Damon whispered, "You have _no idea_ how _good_ she feels wrapped around _me_," Stefan clenched his eyes shut, willing the images painted by his brothers words not to appear. And yet, they came flooding into his mind.

"We've done _everything_, from positions to fantasies. I was thinking about internet shopping tomorrow to pick up some toys," Damon continued, his voice gaining a lustful edge.

"Oh Stefan, she's absolutely _perfect_," There, he hesitated for a moment. "I am jealous that you popped her cherry though," he said softly. Stefan's eyebrows furrowed together, and his mouth opened to speak.

"Damon, why-"

"Although," Damon continued, interrupting him, "if everything plays out right these next few days, I might actually be able to rectify that." Stefan gazed at his brother's face, his mind burning with curiosity; but he knew better than to ask. Whatever the answer was, he was sure he actually wouldn't want to know. The hold on his shoulder, however, was bordering on painful.

Stefan jerked his body away, and Damon, lost in the heat of his memories and future plans, allowed his brother release.

"Just- keep it down, would you?" Stefan would have rather demanded instead of asked, but he didn't want to risk the chance of politeness getting him a positive answer. As expected, though, Damon's answer was a soft humming sound as he turned on his heel and left to return to his bedroom.

"I mean it Damon," Stefan tried again, standing firm in his words. Damon made a grunting noise before disappearing from his sight. Sighing and deflating, Stefan followed up the stairs and down the opposite hall, to his own bedroom.

* * *

It was three in the morning when he awoke to the sounds of mutual pleasure coming from his brother's bedroom. Mentally exhausted, Stefan simply rolled over onto his back and buried his face between two pillows. The deep moan of his brother's name still managed to slip through his barriers. Releasing something close to a snarl, Stefan shot of from his bed and tore down the hall to Damon's room. He raised his hand, ready to rip off the wooden door in his way and confront them.

A breathy sigh reached his ears, halting his actions. 'Think before you act,' Stefan thought to himself. Gritting his teeth, he curled his hand into a fist, and knocked. Immediately, all noise coming through the door stopped.

"Damon," Stefan growled, "Answer the door." There was a minute of quiet, before a soft, trilling voice answered.

"Come in Stefan, everyone's decent,"

Stefan obliged his brother, opening the unlocked door to his brother's room. Much to his horror, his brother had been lying. Now how had he fallen for that?

Elena was lying on her stomach, naked, on Damon's bed. She was propped up on her elbows, a position that Stefan couldn't help but notice pressed her breasts tightly together. Damon laid draped over her, his chest against her back, his elbows beside hers, their hips pressed tight together in an obvious act.

Stefan adverted his eyes, struggling to find anything of remote interest to catch his attention. They found a red lace thong throw haphazardly on the floor. "Did you need something, brother?" Damon voice mocked him. Coughing, Stefan fixed his gazed on a book in the far corner of the room. "Yes, actually," Stefan started.

"Stefan," a soft, _feminine _voice sounded from the bed. Stefan felt his chest tighten, and he stopped breathing.

"Stefan, we- Damon, stop it!" Elena giggled, elbowing Damon's side as he kissed down her neck to suckle a sensitive spot.

"Make me," he replied, rolling his hips against hers. Elena's giggling vanished, replaced by a deep moan. Stefan, still standing as an awkward witness, found himself not being able to tear his eyes away from the picture they made.

Both bodies had thin sheen of sweat on themselves; Elena's hair sticking to her forehead and the sides of her face. Damon moved his entire body when he thrust, moving Elena's body by the barest of spaces. His face was buried against her neck, teeth clamping down on her skin, fangs nowhere in sight.

"Well brother?" Damon pressed when he'd removed his mouth from Elena. Stefan could already see the beginnings of a hickey; his mark on her. "Umm, well, it's pretty late, and…" Damon arched his back; a move Stefan knew would cause his hips to shift. Sure enough, Elena gave a loud cry, dropping her head between her arms and submitting herself. Stefan shuddered; _he_ remembered drawing those kinds of sounds from her.

"Could you two- you know, keep it down?" He found himself inching towards the couple. Elena's skin looked so soft- he remembered the feel of it beneath his own fingers. As he thought this, his fingers twitched. He took another hesitant step forward. Damon's eyes abruptly focused on him. Not slowing his movements, Damon's fangs emerged. He gave Stefan a sort of smirking smile, before growling out,

"Mine." Stefan froze where he was, three steps closer to the bed. Elena, who was still struggling to remain conscious through the throes of passion, raised her head from its slumped position. Stefan met her gaze- clouded with lust, hazy with need. Stefan swallowed, feeling his heart rip in two all over again.

He wasn't the cause of it.

Damon's face appeared next to Elena's, whispering in her ear in voice high enough to still be heard by all the occupants in the room, "Mine. You are all mine, Elena, _mine,_" Elena whimpered, closing her eyes from Stefan and tipping her head back.

"Damon," she panted, mind wiped clear of all else, "Damon, please-" Stefan watched his brother's hand duck underneath Elena's swaying body.

As if snapped out of a trance, Stefan fled from his brother's room, from the house, from everything. And yet, Elena's cry of completion still clung to his mind.

* * *

Elena laid flat on her stomach, exhausted. Damon lay next to her, on his back, ready for another round. When he ran this by her, however, she glared. "I'm worn out, Damon," she sighed, "Do it by yourself for a little bit."

"Aww, come on Elena," he practically purred. "At least let me _try_ to convince you," His hand tickled up her side, reaching to brush her hair away from her face. Said hand was lazily swatted away. "_No_," she deadpanned. "Besides, I am mad at you. When the girl in a relationship is mad, the guy doesn't get sex whenever he wants."

"But Elena, it's not my fault he came into-"

"You told him we were clothed, a lie, then dangled me in front of him like toy. You're mean," Elena interrupted him. She huffed, rolling over and sitting up, crossing her arms. "Oh, come on," Damon rolled his eyes; "You really think he didn't already know what we doing in here? He just wanted a front row view, the pervert,"

Elena's hand met Damon's cheek.

"I'm being serious! I still feel bad that I… I chose you over…" Elena sniffled a bit, turning her face away from his. Damon, feeling the dark cloud of guilt hanging over him, sighed and shuffled closer to her.

"You didn't choose anybody." He said softly, hugging her nude body to his. "I chose you. I took you as mine, and the both of you are going to have to come to terms with that someday. Preferably soon." Elena couldn't help her small smile at Damon's possessive words.

_His_.

She was all _his_.

She shuddered, remembering his claiming words from earlier. Damon, feeling Elena's shudder, pried her arms away from her chest.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against her shoulder, kissing the hickey while he was at it. "And I promise," he continued as her arms gave up their crossed position and he cupped one of her breasts, "that I'll try not to gloat as often as I have. Okay?"

She nodded. One of her arms had gone around his neck, tangling in his hair. His other hand drifted across her trembling stomach, then further down her body.

"I take it you're not mad anymore," he commented lightly as Elena's back arched, pushing her body down and more of her breast into his hand.

She shook her head.

"Finally," he sighed in exasperation, readjusting her body so that she sat on top of him. Elena grinned, shifting her position to better accommodate him. Despite just how good felt sinking down on him, all snug and soft and warm, he didn't miss her pleasured sigh of,

"Mine."


End file.
